


Sweeter than Cake

by Chubby_Jooheonnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chubby Minseok, Feeding Kink, Fluff, M/M, OT12 (EXO), Sorry Not Sorry, Sweetness, Weight Gain, but it ends happily, jongdae loves chubby cheeks, other exo members are there too, there's some lying that goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubby_Jooheonnie/pseuds/Chubby_Jooheonnie
Summary: Minseok has been gaining weight, and Jongdae can't resist how chubby Minseok is getting. It will take some convincing, however, to get Minseok to feel the same way.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Sweeter than Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little fic since I'm a sucker for Xiuchen, and love Minseok's chubby little cheeks. If you don't like Minseok gaining weight and it not being a problem with Jongdae, then don't read it.

Minseok has always been chubby. Never _fat_ , but just a little round around the edges. But it’s never bothered him— he didn't care what other people thought about him. Sure, the teasing comments may have gotten on his nerves a couple times, but not enough to ever make him want to do something about his weight.

But then he met Jongdae. When he first showed up at his dorm to meet his roommate, he didn’t know what to expect. But he certainly didn’t expect to see a man hotter than the sun itself. Jongdae’s perfect skin, cute smile, bubbly personality, and _trim_ body all made Minseok shiver with excitement. 

Minseok had never believed in love at first sight— he thought there was no way you would get that kind of _feeling_ about somebody after only knowing them for a couple of seconds. But Jongdae took those thoughts and threw them out the window with just a couple words:

“Hi, I’m Jongdae! I’m so glad that we’re going to be roommates together for the next _year!”_

Minseok knew from the second Jongdae opened his cute little mouth and smiled that he had fallen hard. 

He was in love.

Minseok knew that there was more to love than just simple attraction. You had to get the other person to _like you back._ And when Minseok looked down at his stomach, poked his chubby cheeks, and felt his rough and freckly skin, he thought his appearance could use some work. Looking at Jongade made him feel like he needed to be perfect so that his feelings would be reciprocated— the younger man was just so incredibly handsome that Minseok couldn’t possibly imagine Jongdae falling for somebody like him. If diet and exercise was what it took to have a good body, well, that was what he was going to do to look good for Jongdae.

No matter how much he hated those things.

(He hated them a lot).

Minseok vowed to go to the gym and start dieting tomorrow— because tonight he was going out with his friend Luhan to that new burger restaurant that opened down the street. And who was he to pass up an opportunity for a cheeseburger?

Damn. Maybe this was going to be harder than he thought.

***

Jongdae really liked his new roomate. He was bashful and quiet, but Jongdae thought that Minseok's personality complemented his loud and expressive one quite well. Plus, he was kinda cute. 

Ok, more than kinda cute.

So Jongdae tried to really get to know Minseok. He brought him along whenever he went out with Baekhyun and Chanyeol, and even took him to meet Tao (who was _not_ appreciative of most of the men Jongdae hung out with.) So when Tao invited Minseok to go shopping with them _without being asked_ , Jongdae took it as a sign that Minseok was the perfect man for him.

But Lately, Minseok hadn’t been as happy as Jongdae would’ve liked. 

Mineseok was more and more frequently away at the gym, and always came back home exhausted. And whenever Jongdae had a “snack attack” and had to break out some of his secret junk food stash, Minseok would always stare longingly at it, refusing politely when offered some. 

Jongdae had never been to a gym a day in his life (Tao would frequently say his metabolism was Jongdae’s best quality), but he knew that this new passion for exercise that Minseok had found couldn’t be healthy. 

When he approached Minseok and asked him why he was exercising so much lately, Minseok just blushed a rather deep shade of red and mumbled something about “being healthy” and “this was perfectly normal for him”. 

Jongdae vowed to get to the bottom of Minseok’s new diet and exercise regime because if there was one thing he liked, it was to see Minseok happy. And if he had to see one more frown from Minseok when he was offered a cupcake, he might just cry.

He needed to bring in the big guns.

***

Kyungsoo knew that nobody could resist his baking. He made such delectable treats that were practically impossible for anybody to say no to. Many a boyfriend of Kyungsoo’s had been lured in by his deserts (including his current boyfriend, Jongin) and so when Jongdae come to him asking for help, he knew exactly what to do.

The cupcakes that Jongdae took home with him were so hard to resist that he ended up eating two in the car ride home, but Kyungsoo had planned ahead and given Jongdae extras. Jongdae wrote a note to Minseok, stating that he had some leftover cupcakes from his day at the office, left a plate of them on the kitchen table, and left with a grin on his face. 

When Minseok walked into the dorm, exhausted from a particularly hard workout, and saw those cupcakes, he couldn’t help but go in for a closer look. He knew it was wrong, he knew it was against his diet, but _they looked so good._ The little smiley face that Jongdae had scribbled on the note was enough to convince him that it was okay to cheat on his diet. Just this once.

When Jongdae walked back into the room after Minseok had left and saw the empty plate sitting on the table, he fist-pumped the air.

_Score one for Jongdae._

Conveniently (for Minseok at least), Jongdae had been bringing in more and more baked goods to the dorm, and when he offered them to Minseok, Minseok found it almost impossible to say no to those little puppy-dog eyes, making Jongdae silently celebrate every time the older accepted. But Minseok still was on a fairly strict diet, so Jongdae wondered what was holding the boy back from eating like he wanted to. And then it hit him:

_The Scale._

Minseok, without fail, checked his scale each and every morning to ensure that the numbers were going down (or at the very least, staying the same). Jongdae realized that Minseok must be basing his diet off of what the scales told him each morning. He had to fix this problem, but couldn’t quite figure out how to do it. He was going to have to bring in even bigger guns.

_Baekhyun and Chanyeol._

***

Baekhyun tilted his head. “Wait, _what_ do you want us to do?”

“I want you guys to rig our bathroom scale,” whined Jongdae. “It makes Minseok so upset and I just want for him to not worry about losing weight any more. He looks so sad whenever he comes out and he’s gained weight, and then he won’t eat any treats for like a week!!!”

Chanyeol sighed. “Jongdae, you know that’s… well, that’s lying! What if he finds out that you got us to rig the scale?”

“He won’t find out, I promise! I’ll make sure to keep him from finding out, I just want him to eat normally again,” pleaded Jongdae. “Plus, he looks so cute chubby…”

“Ok, we’ll do it,” said Baekhyun. “But you owe me and Chanyeol one— how about you go to our math lectures for the rest of the semester and take notes?”

“I’ll go for two weeks,” grumbled Jongdae.

“Deal!” shouted Chanyeol.

The pair moved into the bathroom to inspect the scale, Chanyeol bringing along his trusty toolbox.

“Okay, so here’s the plan,” said Baekhyun. “I’m going to max the scale out at Minseok’s current weight. That way, if he loses weight, the scale will still seem like he’s making progress, but if he starts to gain weight, then it won’t show on the scale. If you feel like he’s getting suspicious, you can alter the max weight a little bit, by like a pound or something. That way, he’ll see the scale increase, so he’ll continue to believe it’s accurate, but it won’t increase by so much that it’ll freak him out.”

“Did I ever tell you guys that you are my best friends?” said Jongdae, going in for a hug. “I’m going to go bake some cookies!” he said, skipping happily out of the room.

Chanyeol put his hands on his hips. “I still don’t know if this is a good idea, Baekkie, if Minseok finds out he’s going to be pretty upset.”

“Oh come on Chanyeol, Jongdae’s going to take notes for us for two whole weeks! Plus, if Jongdae gets caught, Minseok won’t be mad at us!”

“Yeah, but I think Minseok might have a crush on Jongdae,” whispered Chanyeol. “And I don’t want Jongdae to ruin it by setting Minseok up.”

“Relax,” said Baekhyun. “It’s not like Minseok’s even going to gain that much weight— in fact, he’ll probably keep losing it! I bet Jongdae’s just over reacting, and Minseok doesn’t even weigh himself that much.”

***

Minseok was ecstatic that his new diet and exercise plan was working so well. His weight was sitting firmly at 160 pounds, which was maybe a little bit more than he hoped, but when he had the rather unrealistic goal of wanting to be as skinny as Jongdae, which was probably impossible (curse his godly metabolism), he realized he should probably just be content with 160. 

The fact that his weight wasn’t increasing allowed Minseok to start relaxing on his diet and exercise a little bit. Trying to work out every day gradually decreased to working out every other day, which soon decreased to just sleeping in or watching Netflix in the morning with Jongdae. And now that he had mornings free, he began eating breakfast again, which Jongdae had suddenly become extremely passionate about cooking for the both of them. Minseok was concerned that this would cause him to gain weight, but when he went to weigh himself again, the scale would never change. 

He shrugged it off, figuring that he had lost the weight he needed to lose, and now his body was in maintaining mode. Eventually, he stopped bothering to weigh himself everyday, and it got to the point where he hardly weighed himself at all anymore. So when Jongdae asked if he could put the scale in their closet to “make for more space in the bathroom,” Minseok agreed, figuring he had no use for it anymore.

Jongdae could not be more thrilled at the fact that Minseok had agreed to let go of the scale, and celebrated by constantly cooking meals for Minseok (or just asking Kyungsoo to do it, cause Jongdae could cook, but not _that_ good). 

The changes in Minseok were subtle at first. The first place the weight piled back on was on Minseok’s cheeks— they regained their chubby status, allowing Jongdae to pinch them whenever they were watching a movie or arguing or, to be honest, doing virtually anything together. Next, Minseok’s thighs began filling out a little more, which Jongdae could feel as they pressed up against his rather twiggy ones when they sat on the couch together. His thighs were quickly followed by his ass, which seemed to slowly be eating up the fabric of Minseok’s sweats, and his arms, which had now become rather thick, combining the small amount of muscle mass that Minseok had been able to build up in his brief workout phase with puppy fat piled on thanks to his “sit on the couch with Jongdae and eat a bunch of junk food together” phase.

But then finally, the moment Jongdae had been waiting for came.

Minseok’s belly began to grow.

It was subtle at first— the older was addicted to hoodies, it seemed, which basically hid Minseok’s tummy away from Jongdae’s sight at all times. Jongdae, determined to see Minseok’s cute new belly, slowly began turning up the thermostat in their dorm room, until it was so warm that the older had no choice to wear shorts and a t-shirt in order to try to escape the heat. Watching the way Minseok’s t-shirts stretched tightly at the bottom around his stomach always made Jongdae flustered, and he found himself having to awkwardly throw pillows across his lap so that Jongdae couldn’t see his reaction. Jongdae’s favorite t-shirt of Minseok’s was an undershirt he had that was translucent white, because Jongdae was able to see Minseok’s belly button through it, the rest of his flesh stretching the fabric enough that it didn’t leave much up to the imagination.

This whole process of the two boys being lazy and eating junk food together (although Jongdae always found that Minseok would be the one who polished off most of the food, rubbing his tummy afterwards in satisfaction) continued for a while, causing Minseok to get chubbier and chubbier. However, Jongdae didn’t think this far ahead, not expecting Minseok to get as chubby as he had. Not that he was complaining, of course, but Minseok wasn’t supposed to know that he was gaining weight, and the boy couldn’t be fooled forever.

Jongdae’s plan began to unravel one day when Minseok had to dress up for an interview he had to apply for an internship. The night before, Minseok decided he would go through his closet and see what dress clothes he had to wear, considering he had basically worn hoodies, t-shirts, and sweatpants for the past month or two.

Pulling out a pair of dress pants, Minseok pulled them up, only to realize they stopped at his thighs. Frowning, he kept pulling, but they wouldn’t budge.

Shrugging it off, Minseok attributed their small size to the fact that they were probably just old, and he had grown to tall for them or something. Then, a box up at the top of his closet caught his eye— the pants his parents had gotten him for Christmas! Those would fit, since he weighed about 170 pounds before he lost those 10 pounds for Jongdae, and they fit back then.

Pulling the pants on, they began to struggle as they got to his fleshy and thick thighs. Frowning, Minseok tugged harder. They managed to wriggle up past his thighs, but then found a new problem— his ass. Tugging, Minseok tried to get them past his fleshy buttocks, but there was no way they were going over the large swell of his ass. He even laid down on his bed, so that he could physically wiggle into them, and they still wouldn’t budge.

Defeated, Minseok pulled the pants down, and looked at his thighs. Red and swollen from being scraped against the dress pants, Minseok couldn’t help but notice they looked a little pudgy. Sighing, Minseok realized he must have gotten too comfortable with his weight loss, and gained the weight back. He went into Jongdae’s closet, pulled out the scale, and stepped on to it, waiting to see what the damage was.

_160 lbs._

Minseok tilted his head. _What?_ The pants definitely should fit if he still hadn’t gained any weight. The scale must be broken or something— maybe the batteries were dying? Minseok flipped the scale over to take the batteries out, when something caught the corner of his eye. 

The scale was one of those that had a red arrow that would point further and further to the right as you gained more weight, with a number above it telling you how much you would weigh. He noticed, however, that a screw had been hastily shoved in to the scale right next to the number 160, preventing the arrow from going right any further. Minseok pulled out the screw, placed the scale back down, and stepped back on to the scale.

_195 lbs._

Minseok stepped off, eyes wide. _No way._ No way he had gained 35 pounds in just a little over a month. That was basically a pound a day. How much was he stuffing his face to gain a pound a day?? No wonder his pants didn’t fit.

He sat back down in the bed, still in just his underwear, and put his head in his hands. Now he was never going to get Jongdae. And to think, he had been so confident this past month, thinking he had lost weight, when in reality, all he had done was swell up! He thought Jongdae was starting to show interest in him, and that he was maybe even flirting with him at times, but the older must have just been pretending to be nice.

Minseok sighed. Stupid broken scale. How cheap did it have to be for a screw to just fall off and—

Wait. Screws don’t just fall off scales. And if they do, they don’t conveniently get placed right next to the 160 pound mark behind the back cover. 

Minseok got up and looked at the scale again. There weren’t even any other screws of the same type on the scale! Somebody had to have sabotaged it. But the only other person who lived here was Jongdae. 

_Jongdae_ , the person who had been bringing Minseok even more and more food lately. _Jongdae_ , the person who always was running around to get Minseok a drink or his cell phone so that he could just lay on the couch like a potato. _Jongdae_ , the person who had been encouraging Minseok to finish off the bag of chips or the carton of ice cream “to show off his manly stomach.”

Minseok sat back down on the bed and began to tear up. Jongdae must have done this on purpose. He was probably just playing some sick joke on Minseok.

Placing his hands in his head, he slowly began to sob, tears dripping down his face over his smooth, fluffy cheeks. 

He heard the dorm room door open. “Minseok, I’m back! And Kyungsoo gave me a St. Patrick’s day cake! No excuse is a bad excuse to eat cake, right? Minseok? Minseok?”

Minseok just sobbed harder, knowing what Jongdae’s true intentions with the cake were.

Jongdae, not finding Minseok on the couch, his usual lounging place, peered his head into Minseok’s bedroom. “Oh woah, Minseok, what’s wrong?” he said, clearly concerned at seeing the boy sitting on his bed in just his underwear, crying his guts out. Minseok, sobbing too loudly to talk, simply pointed at the floor.

Jongdae turned around to see a half dis-assembled scale lying on the floor. _Fuck_. This wasn’t good.

“Minseok, I’m so sorry,” said Jongdae. “I just wanted to see you happy, and that scale was making you so sad. I know I shouldn’t have rigged it, but when you started eating more, you were so happy, and I was so happy that you would sit with me and we could eat together and even sometimes kinda cuddle together and—“

Sniffling, Minseok sat up, looking at Jongdae. “You’re not laughing at me? Don’t you think it it’s funny that I’ve gotten this fat?”

“Funny?” asked Jongdae. “No? Why would you think that?”

“Well, why else would you have tried to fatten me up then?” asked Minseok.

Jongdae shook his head. “I wasn’t trying to fatten you up, I just wanted to see you happy, and you were so unhappy dieting and exercising. I wanted you to be happier because, well, I really care about you Minseok. I- I like you. Like, a lot.”

Minseok wiped the tears off his face. “But then why would you stop me from losing weight? If you like me, don’t you want me to be skinny so you can find me attractive?”

Jongdae gulped. “To be honest, umm, I think you look really cute with the extra weight. Like, if you want to lose it, I’ll help you out, but I think you’re much cuter when you’re happily eating than when you’re depressed from starving yourself and slaving away at the gym. And I would be lying if I said I didn’t like your thighs like this,” said Jongdae, blushing as he stared at Minseok’s chubby thighs, on full display due to the boy’s lack of pants.

Minseok looked into Jongdae’s eyes. “You promise?”

Jongdae looked straight back at Minseok, his normally playful eyes stoic and serious. “I promise. I’ve been wanting to confess to you ever since we moved in together.”

Smiling, Minseok hugged Jongdae, not caring that he was shirtless in front of Jongdae any longer. “I’ll believe you, but only if you promise not to lie to me any more. Next time, just tell me that all you want to do is sit on the couch with me and eat junk food.”

“Deal,” said Jongdae. “I’ll never lie to you again.”

Sighing contently, Minseok broke apart the hug, and looked up at Jongdae, eyes wide and begging. “Umm, you said something about Kyungsoo making a cake earlier?”

Jongdae nodded gleefully. “Want me to go get it? I think 90-day fiancé is gonna be on in like 10 minutes— we can watch it while we eat the cake.”

Minseok nodded. “Cake sounds pretty great right about now, but I still don’t know what I’m going to wear to my interview tomorrow— none of my pants fit!”

“Well, I can go ask Kris from down the hall if he has a spare pair of dress pants I can borrow?”

Minseok laughed. “Kris is huge! I know I’ve gained weight, but not that much.”

Jongdae blushed. “Yeah, ever since he started dating Tao he really blew up, huh? I know Tao was talking about how he’s had to go up about 3 or 4 sizes since the start of fall semester, so maybe if he has some of the old sizes still, those will fit?”

“It’s worth a shot, I’d rather not have to run to the mall before my interview tomorrow. I’ll get us some plates for the cake while you’re gone.”

Jondgae smiled. “Minseok, you’re so perfect.” He dove in, giving Minseok a quick peck on the cheek, causing the chubby boy’s cheeks to turn scarlet red. 

Blushing, Minseok revealed his own toothy smile. “After we finish the cake, do you think we can do some more kissing?”

Nodding, Jongdae blushed as well, excited at the prospect of getting to taste Minseok’s lips. “Of course. I bet you’re going to taste even sweeter than Kyungsoo’s cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing the end of this fic all I could think about was wanting to write big fluffy Kris-- so don't be surprised if you see that from me in the future lol.  
> Hope you enjoyed, if you want to come talk to me about chubby exo/ other chubby kpop boys my tumblr is chubbyjooheonnie.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
